


Fire

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Just Levi and (y/n) cuddling by the fireplace.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 36





	Fire

The fireplace crackles and pops, filling the empty air. Shadows run across the walls, the orange and yellow flames dancing. A comforting warmth floods the humble home, vanquishing any lingering coldness that loved to stay in the cracks and crevices.

On the couch lays a couple under a blanket, creating their own bundle of warmth. A raven haired man is laying on top of his wife, one arm over the back of the couch while the other hangs off to the side, fingers grazing the carpet. His face is nestled in the crook of her neck, his eyes closed accompanied by a serene expression on his face, a stark difference from his usual impassive look.

The woman is combing through his hair, switching between brushing her fingers through his undercut and gliding through his silky locks. Smiling softly, she looks at the ceiling. It’s not often they get to have moments like these, when it’s just the two of them. When they didn’t have to stand tall and strong. When Levi didn’t need to be the Corporal or (y/n) being the Head Medic. No, first and always, they are husband and wife, lovers. Intertwining their hearts together for the remainder of their days, a dream of a family in the distant future looming over their heads.

Her smile falters at the thought. A family with Levi, with children of their own…something she dreams of and to her surprise, so did Levi. With his attitude, she assumed the thought of children disgusted him and the fact they aren’t ideal in this world. But on a rainy afternoon in each other’s arms-similar to now-, he brought up the idea of children. He wasn’t opposed to them, as long as she was the mother. From then on, they had a new purpose, a new fire burning inside them to eradicate the beats that stood in the way of their dream.

Glancing down at her resting husband, she wonders how their children would look like. Would they be like the man she loves, a copy of herself, or a mixture of the two? She secretly hopes for them to be like Levi, she wouldn’t mind more versions of him. She silently chuckles at the thought.

Feeling him shift in her arms, their eyes lock together as he lifts his head. He takes note of her sadden features. Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, he rests his forehead against hers. His ashen hues asks his question of what’s on her mind.

Her lips twitch. “I was thinking about how our children would look like.”

His eyes soften at her answer. “I hope they’ll be like you.”

His answer shocks her. Blinking, she replies,”Really?”

“A mini version of you wouldn’t be half bad.”

Her smile widens. “Well, I’m hoping they’re like you.”

He arches an eyebrow. “Why the hell would you want that?”

She shyly averts her eyes. “I like the idea of more versions of you..,”

“Is this your way of telling me you want a lot of babies?”

“Levi!” (y/n) squeaks, her face bright red.

Rolling his eyes, he rests his head on her chest. “Doesn’t matter how many brats we have, we’ll be a damn happy family.”

Her heart blossoms with warmth at his declaration. He confessed to her that if they were to have children one day, he was scared of being a father. Since he didn’t have a role model growing up, he was afraid of messing up. She assured him that he would be a great father and that she would be with him every step of the way.

If life grants them their dream, then it really would be a blessing, To be free from the roaming monsters, to finally be able to settle down. To finally get the happiness they deserve from dealing with the constant battle of life and death everyday.

“Yeah, we would…,” She says softly.

A silence follows her words. She rubs circles on his back, feeling his hardened muscles even through the fabric of his shirt.

“Do you want to be on top of me? I have a feeling I’ve crushed you long enough.”

She laughs, shaking her head. “I’m fine Levi.”

“You sure? I’m heavy.” He remarks, giving her a sideways look.

“Honestly Levi, it’s fine. You always hold me, isn’t it nice to be held every once in a while?”

He grows quiet at her words. (Y/N) constantly reminded him that he didn’t need to be so strong and mighty with her, that her arms are always open to him. It’s something he’s still not used to since all he’s known is being strong, but he’s mellowed out over the years. Only to her though, cadets still think he’s the next scariest thing next to titans and he prefers to keep it that way.

“Yeah..it is..,” he breathes, snuggling closer to her.

Weaving her fingers through his hair, she eyes the fireplace. It reminds her of Levi’s heart. Like a fire able to destroy everything in its path, Levi was the same. Fierce and powerful, a force to be reckoned with. His heart has that raging fire that fuels him. Yet at the same time, the fire is warm and cozy, just like his heart in these moments.

She kisses his hair before closing her eyes. Nothing else mattered except for the two bonded souls by the fireplace.


End file.
